planetarymoefandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter
Jupiter is the biggest of the currently officially known and confirmed eight planets of the Solar System and one of the four gas giants in the outer solar system. He has many moons, including the four Galilean Moons: Io, Europa, Ganymede and Callisto. It is noted that he has sixty-four siblings and serves as a "patient brother" towards them. Appearance Jupiter is portrayed as being very tall and powerful (because of his size and gravity). He is also shown to have a ring system (similar to Saturn's although much smaller), which is drawn to be located around his midriff. He has scars on his body and a red birthmark, the scars coming from impact with asteroids and comets. According to the PM Main Eight + Sol Character Height Reference ''chart, Jupiter is 6'4. Personality He wants to make friends, but due to his intimidating appearance nobody wants to (willingly) be friends with him. He seems to be happy most of the time by constantly smiling. A lot of the time, he comes off as creepy to others. An example of this is in ''SHOEMAKER SPOOKS, a Halloween strip in which a party is being hosted at Jupiter's house. When it's pointed out by Uranus that "Jupiter's perpetual storm is getting stronger outside...", Jupiter says "Well... if the storm's too strong, you're welcome to stay here overnight," to which Mercury responded with "Why are you looking at me?!" Relationships Sol idea (I have absolutely no idea either.) Mercury Jupiter is often shown to tell Mercury that he "would make a good moon". This scares but also angers Mercury, it being a reference to how small Mercury is. Jupiter and Mercury were shown wearing matching costumes for a Halloween Special comic. There is an official picture showing them sleeping peacefully together. Venus Jupiter openly admitted at having Shoemaker-Levy 9's remains in his basement to Venus. In return, Venus said "Your honesty is unbelievable, and you're cheerful about it, too?!?" Essentially, Venus finds him freaky. Earth Earth is scarred for life - they found Shoemaker-Levy 9's remains in Jupiter's basement. Jupiter didn't attempt to stop them from going there. Mars The two have a bad relationship due to the huge rock wall between their houses (it representing the asteroid belt). Jupiter is annoyed by Mars. Comics Jupiter and the Galilean Four In this comic, Jupiter introduces both himself and four of his largest moons; Europa, Ganymede, Callisto, and Io. At the end of the strip, he is shown saying "Why can't I have a normal moon..." Rings In this comic, it is revealed that Jupiter has rings to Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. Jupiter says, "I'm pretty good at hiding it for many centuries." PM + Flappy Bird Jupiter is shown having literally destroyed the phone, probably out of anger. SHOEMAKER SPOOKS Jupiter is hosting a party at his house for Halloween. When asked where the treats were by Earth, Jupiter replied with "Oh, I'm sorry. It's still down in the basement." Earth then says, "I'll go get it!" Eventually, Venus says, "Apparently, this idiot heard some rumors and thinks you're keeping Shoemaker-Levy 9's dead body in here somewhere." Jupiter replies with, "Oh, that? Yes, it's true. His fragments are hidden all over my basement. So be good kids and stay right here." Jupiter Fries Jupiter is shown handing Churyumov Gerasimenko his fries and saying, "Thank you for the wait, sir, here's your small J's. Please come again! ♥" Churyumov Gerasimenko freaks out, exclaiming "Oh skit! It's Jupitaaaahhh!"